Teen Titans- Final Exam
by ForeverTitan0013
Summary: When students of Hive Academy ambush the Titans, will Shira's true intentions be unveiled? Is there even more for her to do?


"Where's the remote control?!", Cyborg yelled, at Beast Boy.  
Shira sighed, as the commotion began, once again. At Hive Academy, she'd had her own room, and was kept isolated from the others, to be revealed, only after she'd succeeded in taking down the Doom Patrol, which she had to do, by subduing Beast Boy. It was a bit of a shock, at first, living with five noisy roommates, but after a while, she loved it, when she realized that they weren't so noisy, and bickering all the time.  
"Things disappear! How am I supposed to know where they go?", Beast Boy yelled, at Cyborg.  
"Well how am I supposed to watch TV without a remote?!", Cyborg retorted.  
"Simple. You just get up, and change the channel", Raven, who had also been watching the proceedings, sullenly, said. Shira giggled, filling up the awkward silence.  
"Don't even joke like that", Cyborg said, finally.  
"I wasn't joking", Raven replied "Good, 'cause it wasn't funny!"  
Afterwards, Shira decided to get a soda. She got a nasty shock, on opening the fridge door, however. Everything in there was covered in blue, fuzzy stuff. Turning on the tap, she decided to use a little Atlantean powers to clean out the firdge. At that moment, however, Starfire saw the fridge, and freaked out, sending starbolts, in the fridge, just as Shira was sending a water bomb as well. The resulting explosion caused the blue fuzz to go everywhere, following which they all decided to go out, for pizza.  
It wasn't any quieter, at the pizza parlor. Everyone was arguing over what toppings to put on the pizza. In the midst of the argument, there was a commotion, in the street. There was a baby carriage, in the street, and a bus was about to hit it! "Titans! Go!", Robin said. Raven and Cyborg succeeded in stopping the bus, while Starfire got the baby carriage out of the way. Only then did they all realize they had been set up, by three villainous looking tenagers. Except one of them looked like a baby. They claimed to be students of Hive Academy. There was a girl, with pink hair, called Jinx, the baby was called Gizmo, and the third was a giant man, who called himself Mammoth. Being isolated from the rest of Hive Academy's students, Shira didn't know any of them, but she knew that these three must be experts, if they were attacking the Titans now.  
'Better fight carefully', she thought, as the six Titans prepared to fight the three villains.  
At first, they seemed to be doing well. But just as Shira was about to finish off Jinx, the ground beneath her shook violently, and she had a bad fall. Seizing the opportunity, Jinx blasted her off, far away, where she dimly registered that Cyborg was flying, and Starfire following. Using a little bit of her mother's powers, she propelled herself in their direction, but was careful to make it look like free falling. Starfire, noticing Shira there, caught her, and tried to get one of Gizmo's gadgets off Cyborg, with which Shira helped. They were abut halfway to Gotham City, once they finally got it off.  
"Don't worry, they would've kicked those guys' butts", Cyborg said, looking at Shira's and Starfire's worried faces. Without another word, the three of them headed back to Jump City. It was Shira, who noticed Raven's and Beast Boy's forlorn expressions, when they reached the Tower. She was too numb to speak, though. She was brought back to reality, however, when it came to light that Robin was missing. They searched everywhere, Raven and Beast Boy said, and all they found was his utility belt. It was at that instant that the Hive graduates arrived again, this time intending to take over the tower. All five of them ran for cover, not knowing what else to do. Shira noticed that Gizmo was going to get into Cyborg's circuits. Not if I can help it, she thought, sending a jet of water his way.  
"Thanks", Cyborg said, as she helped him up. Unfortunately, she had no time to savor the moment, because Gizmo was trying to attack again. Shira and Cyborg were completely uncoordinated, however. They couldn't get at the tiny boy, because they kept hitting each other, instead of him.  
"Okay, this isn't working. Let's just find him", Shira said, after recovering from a blast, from Cyborg's sonic cannon. They found him, sometime later, crouching behind some boxes. It turned out to be a hologram, though. Shortly afterwards, Gizmo severed Cyborgs arm, which turned out to be an eject arm, and then the two of them got blasted out of the tower, and to shore.  
"I hope the others are okay", Shira said. She said it a second too late though, because it was then, that the others landed next to them, seemingly blasted out of the tower as well.  
"So...now what?", Shira asked, unsure of what to do.  
"We lost", Cyborg said flatly.  
"So...Are the Teen Titans finished", Beast Boy asked.  
"Not yet", a voice said, from behind. They all turned around, to see Robin standing there.  
"I have a plan. If you all go along with it, we can beat them", he continued. The five of them proceeded to listen closely, as Robin explained his plan, which seemed to be a good one.

"Now?", Beast Boy asked, as the six of them stood silently on the roof. Robin nodded, at Cyborg, who activated his ejected arm, from the controls on his other arm. Within a minute or so, they heard a commotion from within, which they took as Raven's cue, to grab one of them, from inside, using her teleportation powers. They got Gizmo, and managed to overpoer him, just as Jinx and Mammoth arrived. Within due course, those two were overpowered too.  
"Can it! I'm callin' Slade", Gizmo snapped, as he, Jinx and Mammoth fell to their defeat. Shira went numb. Slade was next in line, after the Brotherhood. She was eventually set to be his apprentice, after graduating from Hive Academy. Was this their purpose? To fetch her, for him? Of late, Shira was having second thoughts about her double agent role. But she usually suppressed any guilt, by assuring herself it was her childish infatuation with Cyborg. Only then did she notice Robin accosting each one of them, trying to find out who Slade was, to no avail.  
No, Shira thought. I won't say anything. If I do, they'll never trust me, again. 


End file.
